wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Shine
Shine belongs to Scales, and is her dragonsona. Do not steal the art, character, or anything else, thanks. Description Warm, sand-gray scales cover her slender form, radiating heat like a SandWing. They are hard and armoured, yet smooth. Her wings are large and indigo, with a darker shade of purple on her wingtips, like they were dipped in colour. On her face is a mask of indigo scales around her eyes, the same shade as her wingtips. Shine has large horns extending from her head, and they are black as night with the tips curling forward. She towers over most dragons her age, with a long neck and legs. Her body is incredibly thin, almost an unhealthy weight. Her back is filled with large black spikes, which are oddly shaped. On her tail is a circular shaped fin, the same colour as her mask. There is a black stripe all along her back, going down her tail from the back of her head. Her claws are black like her stripe and horns, and her snout is thin. Shine's eyes are a dark blue that is almost black, with courage and attitude glowing in them. Personality In short, she has attitude. Her sarcasm has no bounds, and snarky remarks come out of her mouth almost automatically. Shine's temper flares often, resulting in someone being hurt or offended. She doesn't care though - she feels perfectly fine hurting dragons like they hurt her. WIP History Hatching alone in the desert, Shine wandered it for many days, almost starving to death. She eventually was found by a NightWing, who raised her in the mountains. She grew up happy, learning to fly and eventually realizing she could breathe fiery sparks. But she also realized she was part of no tribe at all. This made her sad and eventually depressed after a while, so she became quiet and kept to herself. Eventually, Shine thought that her father was lying to her about having no tribe. She started not to trust him, despite his attempts to comfort her. She left their mountain, hoping to find someone who looked like her. She chose to go to the Sand Kingdom, and headed there as fast as her tiny dragonet wings would take her. Shine wanted to find family - so much so that she went to the Scorpion Den and started to ask SandWings if they had seen someone like her. Most dragons ignored her, but one seemed to take interest in the dragonet, and said he would help her. He lead Shine to a house with other SandWings in it, saying they were going to sell her to Burn. Horrified, she was locked in a cage. Two days later, she was taken to the stronghold, but escaped. She went back to their home, wanting to see her father again. When she arrived, her NightWing father was dead in the caves. She discovered a note and found out that her caretaker had made a deal with some dragons, and hadn't held up his part of the bargain. She lived in the caves for years, and buried her father. Ever since then she has been repeatedly captured by dragons wanting money, and is now being hunted by a bounty hunter named Accipiter for a reward. Trivia - Although Shine doesn't read much, she can read very fast. - She was an extremely small dragonet when she was younger, but after her 6th year she grew quickly. - I drew her with no ears because I find that ears on dragons is kind of ridiculous. - She gets annoyed really fast. Gallery Category:Females Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Dragonsonas Category:Characters